deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate
1= Disclaimer: To maintain this wiki's policies and to depict the Pirate accurately, this page has some rules; * This will be focusing PRIMARILY on fictional depictions, though using Real Life examples can still be allowed. * The Pirates depicted on this page are a composite of consistent and realistic ideas of what a Pirate was. No superhuman depictions allowed to be mentioned. For example; Jack Sparrow and Long John Silver are allowed, but Monkey D. Luffy or Ridley are not. And the Blackbeard from real life is not the same Blackbeard from One Piece. * What will be depicted is a composite version of what the standard individual Pirate once was; not focusing on any one pirate primarily; though the feats of famous individuals can still be mentioned. The Caribbean Pirates were the scum of the European American Colonies during the 1600s and early 1700s. While Zoro and Pirate Batman are inspired by the idea of the Caribbean Pirate, in real life these criminals did exist and managed to terrorize, raid and loot anyone in their path. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Pirate vs Ninja *Pirate vs Knight (Deadliest Warrior) History Classical pirates rose to power in the 1710s after the War of the Spanish Succession. When the war ended, now jobless soldiers resorted to piracy off the coast of European colonies. At least 2000 pirates had homes and bases in the Caribbean in 1717. In 1718 King George I announced a Kings' Pardon to allow pirates to return to their old lives without fear of arrest. This significantly decreased the pirate population as many wanted to retire anyways. Because of this pardon, eventually the pirates were stopped by a anti-piracy crackdown from European navies. Famous Caribbean Pirates include; Edward Teach "Blackbeard", Bartholomew Roberts "Black Bart", Anne Bonny, Mary Read, and Sir Henry Morgan. Death Battle Fanon (Info) General Info *Year: 1715 *Height: c. 5' 10" *Weight: c. 170 lbs Experience * Veterans of the Queen Ann's War * Practitioners of fencing and dueling * Trained and experienced in naval and marine warfare, melee combat and blackpowder weapons * Masters of deception and ambush * Very good singers ** Famous songs include; A Pirate's Life for Me, Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song, and You are a Pirate Weapons * Cutlass Saber * Flintlock Pistol * Blunderbuss * Grenado * Musket * Belaying pins, Chains, Grappling Hook, Harpoons, ect. * Hook hand (for amputees) * Cannons * Frigate Weaknesses * Rarely sober, even during battle * Sometimes amputated from previous battles * Treasonous, greedy, cutthroat * Armorless * No camo * Black powder weapons are loud * Black powder weapons malfunction frequently * Black powder guns take about half a minute to a full minute to reload just one shot * Pirate ships regularly had flamable black powder barrels scattered around, which are a potential hazard * Scurvy was the number 1 killer of pirates; no joke * Superstitious * Pirate Frigates has fewer cannons than naval Warcraft as Pirates didn't want to sink their booty. * Have been regularly defeated by Peter Pan Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Pirates Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Teams